1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) circuit, and more particularly to a current DAC circuit configured to reduce flicker noise in current output of the current DAC circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A current DAC circuit may be affected by various noises including a thermal noise and a flicker noise. The thermal noise may be generated by variations of one or more characteristics of a transistor according to temperature. Thermal noise may be at least partially mitigated by changing a gate voltage of the transistor and changing a size of the transistor.
Flicker noise includes a noise generated when an active element operates at a low frequency. As referred to herein, a low frequency may be a frequency equal to or less than 5 KHz. Flicker noise may be at least partially mitigated through a source degradation method. A source degradation method may include connecting a resistor, another transistor operating as a resistor, etc. to a source of a transistor. In some cases, a source degradation method may result in reduction of voltage headroom by the resistor.